You Belong with Me
by BetterThanRevenge101
Summary: Annabeth has been Percy's best friend for years. And she loves him. But, Percy has no clue what is going on. His girlfriend Rachel, is The Queen bee at school and bombarding every moment of his life. Songfic. Percabeth.
1. Chapter 1

You Belong With Me.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you,_

_been here all along,_

_so why can't you see,_

_you belong with me._

_By: Taylor Swift_

**This is a Songfic and my first story. So DON'T HATE ME!**

**(Disclaimer: Um... The only singing I do is in the shower. So no. I am not Taylor Swift. This goes for the rest of the story too.**

It all happened on a Tuesday.

I was listening to country music while doing my Home Work when I heard someone shouting. I looked over to my friend, Percy's house and immediately knew that he was arguing with Rachel. Again.

I couldn't concentrate on my work while Percy was shouting, so I watched.

"Just because you're my girlfriend doesn't mean I can't hang out with my other friends who just so happen TO BE GIRLS!"

I could vaguely hear muffled yelling on the other side of the line, though I was straining to hear.

" You know that it was just a joke right?"

"No? Oh my Gods"

Then he hung up on her. Luckily, I was there. I turned to my trusty window and shouted:

"Are you okay?"

" Yeah, I'm fine. I suppose. It's just that she never gets anything that I say and she overreacts about everything that I do. It's like she's a stalker, or something…" He rants on about her. "I mean, she is SO clingy! She never…"

"Percy" I interrupt. "Calm down. I mean if you hate her so much, then why don't you break up with her? Wait I know. Never mind." Rachel wouldn't let Percy break up with her, no matter what.

"Yeah. So," He changes the subject. " You're coming to the game right?"

"Of course! Anyways, I need to play clarinet for the band."

"Good" He stretches out the o.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Game

**OMG! I am wonderstruck (see what I did there?) by how many views this story has! (Plus one from me)! Thank you guys so much! And um… sorry for the delay. I had a lot of homework (I know, excuses) but seriously, I did! So without further ado, (classic) I introduce to you, The Game, of Chapter 2!**

_But she wears short skirts,_

_I wear T-shirts,_

_She's cheer captain and,_

_I'm on the bleachers – Taylor Swift,_

_You Belong with Me._

**The Next day…**

I looked down from the bleachers and saw Percy waving… in my direction… For a moment, I thought that he was waving at me. But, then, I saw that Rachel was right behind me. Oh well. Life's cruel. Full stop. I should've known that he'd never acknowledge me in front of the she-devil. She twirled her perfect red curls and smiled flirtatiously at him, revealing her pearly white teeth. I saw the way she was standing, with her, oh so perfect posture, designer heels and her mini skirt (roll your eyes), I knew that I would never be… well… her. I mean, compared to her, I'm just you're average nerd, with frizzy hair and hideous glasses. I wear T-Shirts with Einstein quotes, worn out sneakers you know, all that kind of good stuff.

Then, our conductor, the school's music teacher Mr. Staccato **(totally random)** gestured for us to quiet down and my attention snaps back to him (he always said that he wanted 150% of us). I stayed hidden in the shadows of the band and started playing a song with an upbeat tempo and a bright sound. Even though I always thought this was embarrassing, I enjoyed playing in the orchestra. There, you didn't have to worry about messing up, 'cause no one can hear you over the rest of the band.

When the piece ended, the game began. I walked over to the hot dog cart and bought, a, (drumroll) hot dog. I sat down with a few strangers and started re-reading How to Kill a Mockingbird when I saw Rachel (in the corner of my eye) kissing Luke, the basketball guy. All I thought about was telling Percy what happened when Rachel, (finally out of that make out session) started screaming her head of about a broken nail. So I forgot about **(ahem)** that incident and continued reading. Once the two-hour game was over, (finally!) I walked out the doors and saw **(yes!)** people crowding around something, or more importantly, someone. And that's when I heard them. And realized

"Why were you kissing Rachel dude? She is MY Girlfriend not yours!"

"Um… Ask Rachel. She was the one who started it." Even he looked intimidated by Percy's death glare.

Percy sighed and rolled his eyes as he stormed out of School.

Oh Yeah! AN AWESOME CLIFFY-ish. Please review or follow or favourite this story. Please, Please, Please!

BetterThanRevenge- Signing, out.


End file.
